


Space Soldier

by denixvames



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: Simon and Bram are together ever since it was revealed on that fateful day at the ferris wheel that Bram is Blue. School starts up again like normal. Everyday seems perfect. However, Simon grows suspicious when he sees Martin acting strange. Martin himself tries to hide a dark secret. He keeps his distance from everyone. A few years and after graduation, he becomes part of a new government organization where multiple armies put themselves in space. He takes on a life threatening mission to show Simon he has changed.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Martin stared at the posters of magicians and old circuses with new ones. He found Marilyn Monroe staring back at him from his bed. He looked at his top hat and wand. He bit his lip. Exhausted from sobbing into his pillow, he let his heart sink deep into his chest. As if someone squeezed and pushed it down until a gaping hole only remained. He dropped the top hat and stomped on it. He hit the wand against his knee. Snapping it in half. He went down to the garage for some boxes. Soon, his room was almost completely empty. All of his joke related or magical stuff was packed away. Left to the spiders and their cobwebs. It didn't take long to find himself laying on his bed as he stared up at a Death Cab For Cutie poster. He wore more of his dark clothes. Even going so far as to buy a broken heart shirt. He dedicated his life to live in the shadows but it only made things worse.

Simon wished he would say something. He had a bad feeling but didn't know why. So while, he didn't see Martin getting shoved against a locker or having to find key marks on his car or hear name calling and the occasional online hate. He read through his face. He could tell that Martin wasn't sleeping. And if he did on a rare day, it was because of those dry tears. He always saw him looking down but never up. Clutching a book as if his very soul was in it. Every lunch would be him picking at his meal. He would have a few bites but give his food to other guys. Even though he sat alone. "Earth to Simon!" "Huh?" He turned to Bram who had been showing him photos of suits. "Which one should I wear to the senior prom?" "Oh umm...That one!" Bram raised a brow. "Really? You said green reminds you of snot." "Oh? Did I? Then the other one." "Simon, I can tell something's bothering you. What is it?" "Martin's wearing shades inside."

Martin was rummaging through his locker. There were taped magazines cutouts of Arctic Monkeys, a bleeding heart, and a "LIFE=DEATH" quote. Bram shrugged. "Douchebags wear sunglasses inside." Simon rolled his eyes. Martin closed his locker. He walked by a few guys. One of them stuck his leg out. He tripped over his foot. The book skidded across the floor. His sunglasses fell off. Simon walked over. He picked up the book. He only had a second before Martin grabbed it. There was a glimpse of a bruise near his left eye. "Martin-" "I'm sorry." His voice was shaking. He lowered his head. He took the sunglasses. Quickly placing them over his eyes before he ran down the hall. Heading for the front entrance of the school. "Martin! Wait!" He turned to the guys who he had seen past him by. "Who gave him that black eye?" Everyone stopped what they were doing. All eyes were on Simon. He glared at them.

"Someone did it! Is anyone going to tell me?" His words cut their hearts. Some were ashamed to look at him. "I forgave him a long time ago!It's time that all of you did too!" He followed Martin's footsteps. Bram didn't try to run after him. He had a feeling that the two needed some alone time. He felt awful for the things that had happened.

Simon didn't see Martin at the parking lot. He heard low sobbing. Slowly, he turned his head to his left. At the side of the high school, Martin sat. He hugged his legs. His book laid near with his backpack aside. Simon came close. Martin glanced at him. He shifted himself. Simon sat near. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ruined your chance for a perfect outing. I'm a piece of shit. I know that. I'm a son of a bitch. I'm worthless. I shouldn't even be alive." "Is that what they told you?" Martin nodded. He rubbed his tears with his sleeve. He sniffed. "Yeah." "Martin, I don't hate you. And to be honest, I disagree with all of those statements times infinity." "You do? But I blackmailed you. I made your life a living hell when you were worried about Blue's identity and your own problems." "You're not wrong there but it's been a year. If I held a grudge like that I probably wouldn't be happy." He picked up the book. He turned it over. Reading the summary. "Are you...thinking about breaking your bones?"

Martin shook his head. He pushed some hair back from his eyes. "I never wanted to do anything like that. I couldn't do something that drastic." The black eye was visible. Simon inched closer. "Let me take a look at that." Martin hesitated. "I want to help." He turned. Simon held his chin. He looked over the bruise. "An icepack might work. We can head to the nurses' office together." "A-Are you sure? When people start to see you with-" "They're not going to do anything. Even if they say something, it won't matter. I'll just talk to them." He placed his sunglasses on. "How do I look?" Martin smiled. "Like a star." Simon stood with him. He hand his sunglasses. Martin tucked them over his shirt. Letting it hang.

At lunch, Martin followed Simon to the usual table. Nick, Bram, Abby, and Leah were sitting there. Their eyes turned to Martin who sat next to Simon. "Hey guys." "Hey Simon. This is Brandon. He's new." said Abby. Brandon waved as he said hi. Simon nodded and smiled. "Hey." "Who's that?" Brandon eyed the student next to him. "Oh! That's Martin. He just became a part of the group." "Well Martin. Looks like you and me are soldiers in training." Martin chuckled. "I guess so."

Simon thought he saw a connection between the two. For a time, that was real. Martin and Brandon were dating. It was only a few weeks but the abuse became visible overtime. Martin had finally gained his smile only to have it be stolen away by the very person who brought it back. There was a day where Simon was finally seeing one of the signs. Martin had been wearing a lot of long sleeves lately. He use to hang out with them but stopped. Simon had texted him before but never received a reply. When Brandon left Martin to his locker, he walked over. "Hey Martin." "S-Simon?" Martin looked down. He clutched his own arm. "What do you want?" "I just wanted to check on you. We haven't seen you at lunch. Is everything ok?" "Of course. Why wouldn't things be?" Simon notice something on his lip. "Is that a cut?" Martin placed his hand over his mouth. "I just tripped on something. That's all." "Are they beating you up again? You know, last time you didn't want to report this but we really should." "Simon! Stop!" He turned. Martin whispered. "Meet me at your car afterschool. I-I'll tell you everything."

As promised, Martin hurried out of the building. Brandon was nearby. He held his hand. "Hey Mart, what's the rush?" "Um, I'm meeting a friend." "A friend? I thought I was your only friend? You know, boyfriend and all that." "You are but there's someone else that I have to talk to." Brandon's grip became tighter. "Someone else?" Martin flinched. "You're hurting me." "I think you and I should get to the car." "Get away from me!" Martin ran off. He dashed to Simon who was standing near his own car. Brandon followed. "Simon! You have to help me!" "What's wrong?" "It's-" "I had a feeling you and him were dating." Martin turned. "What? You've got it all wrong! I'm not into him!" "Then why don't we get to the car, Mart?" Martin was shaking. "You don't get to call me that anymore!" "You're joking. After all, I am your boyfriend. You only love me." Simon placed himself in front of Martin. He glared. "First of all, I have a boyfriend named Bram. Second, you're going to back off! You will never lay a finger on him or anyone else ever again!" Brandon looked at Martin who peeked. "I'll be back." He walked away.

Simon faced Martin. "He's not going to hurt you anymore. I'll make sure of that." Martin was held himself. His voice was breaking. Tears ran down his cheeks. "Why? Why am I being punished? I said I was sorry. I tried to make things up." Simon hugged him. Martin's eyes widen. "You don't have to apologize anymore. You're one of us now. A friend. None of this should have happened to you." He closed his eyes. It was hard to believe that Simon did actually like him but here he was. Comforting him.


	2. Saying Goodbye

Ten Years Later

He had already said his goodbyes to his brother who was left in tears. Carter didn't understand why he had to go into the army. There was no reason that he would ever be interested in war. Martin drove to Simon and Bram's family home. He looked over the house. He wondered how many memories were here. How many times did he wished he had visited? He was too ashamed. Even after all these years, he couldn't find it in himself to say a simple hello. The engine smoothed off. He got out of the car. With every step he took, his heart beat faster. He held the envelope tight. He rang the doorbell.

The door opened. Bram was holding a baby boy. "Martin?" "Hey Bram, is Simon around?" "Uh, yeah." Simon was playing blocks with a little girl. His attention turned to the front door being opened. He walked over. Bram went to the toddler. Keeping an eye on the children as his husband held a conversation. Simon hugged Martin. "Hey man. I haven't seen you in so long. How have you been?" "You see me in the record store." "Yeah but it's not the same. I tried to invite you to our kids birthday parties. I always told Emily about you. She calls everybody we know close auntie and uncle." "Sorry about that. I actually came here to tell you something." said Martin. Simon arched a brow. He positioned himself straight. "What is it?" "I'm joining the IM Corps." "Intergalactic Military?" asked Simon. "Yeah, so I wanted to say goodbye." He handed him the envelope. "It's a letter from me. Read it when I'm not here." "I will." Martin nodded. He headed to his car.

"Hey Martin!" He stopped and turned. Simon ran up. "This isn't a goodbye because you're coming home soon. And when that happens, I'll have a plate of chocolate chip cookies waiting for you." Martin smiled. "I can't wait for that." He got in the car. Simon waved as he watched him drive. He stared at the envelope. "Hey Simon! You're going to miss 'Date A Drag'!" He turned to find his husband, Bram, standing in the doorway with their baby son in his arms and their beautiful daughter standing right next to him. He smiled. "I wouldn't miss it!" He ran to them. "Daddy!" Emily met him halfway. He picked her up and went inside.

Martin's grip on the wheel had tightened. His fingers were cold and white. He wondered if he did the right thing by not saying goodbye to the others. Sure he had given the letter to Simon but he felt like he should have done more. I wished I had more time. An eternity past when he reached NASA's station but it was only a couple hour drive. There was already a large number of people at the IM Corps station which was near NASA. He walked there. "Alright! Form a line! I want to see everyone facing the sun!" ,shouted a sergeant. He tried his best not to move. "Now, all of you came here today because you want to save the lives of humanity from aliens! No one told you sacks of shits to come but your own damn self! Got that?" "Yes sir!" ,said everyone except Martin who didn't catch quick enough what they had said. "Starting today, you will call this place home until your training is over! And when you leave earth, you will be expected to be a soldier out there! Do I make myself clear?!" "Yes sir!" ,said everyone.

"Follow Lieutenant Brody. She'll take you to your beds." "Alright! C'mon people!" ,she said. Brody opened the door. Everyone entered in a continuous line until there was space to group. Leaving her to gain a personal bubble. She led them down the hall with a clipboard. Some doors were opened. Martin caught a glimpse of people practicing hand to hand combat. There was a break room. Four men sat at a table. Playing whatever card game he would never know and wouldn't want to. One of them had a buzzcut. He almost looked bald. He had pale skin and a clean face. He placed his cards faced down. He got off his seat. "Showing the new recruits around?" "Sergeant Williams, you winning yet?" said Brody. "Getting close. I can almost feel it." Martin didn't mean to but he kept staring. There was something about the guy that made him feel unnerving. Williams turned his attention to him. "You know, staring down at the face of the enemy use to be normal. They would get it. This time around we're messing with aliens. Freaks from above." He pointed up. His eyes pierced his soul. He cupped his chin. "How about it, fresh meat? Do you really think you're one of us?"

Martin glared. "I'm nothing like you." He turned away. Williams grabbed him by the wrist. His grip was strong. He yanked him back. Martin had no choice but to look up. For a second, he thought he saw Brandon. "Believe me sonny. You'll kill enough to know." "Sergeant Williams! That's enough!" said Brody. Williams let him go. "Enjoy the tour kids!" He presumed to the card game. Martin followed the group. "This is where you will be sleeping. Your uniforms are inside each of your rooms. Pick any. They're all the same." They had eventually reached the room where each bedrooms were on different floors. There were three floors exactly. The group broke apart. Each person searched for the perfect level. "Bathrooms are on the right side! You will be awakened in 0500 hours!" She left them. Martin walked upstairs to the second floor. He headed to the room called 09.

There were blue covers and a pillow over a white mattress. A few buttons sat near the doorway. He pressed the top one. The door lowered itself. Closing automatically. He checked the other button. Part of the wall opened. Revealing a small fingerprint scanner. Hesitantly, he placed his first finger on the scanner. A compartment opened from under the device. He picked up the soft cotton name tag. Felt was under it. He read the name Addison. His last name. The scanner zoom into the wall. Leaving the room as if it was never there. He pressed the name tag over the right breast of his uniform. Looking at it, he found himself thinking if he would be a Williams or a Brody.


	3. As If Yesterday

He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. The uniform involved a light blue t-shirt, a dark blue coat, dark blue pants, and black combat boots. He listened to the drop of water which repeated. Echoing. He lifted his wrist up. He massaged it. The bruises from his last year in high school were gone but the memories were refreshed. He didn't have trouble remembering it all visually. Someone flushed. He blinked. He wanted to run off but the man had already opened the door to one of the stalls. The door slammed on its own. He dropped a plate. It had slipped from his grip while he was washing the dishes. "Great! You broke one!" "It's not my fault, Brandon. It was just an accident. Lighten up." "Lighten up?" Brandon slapped him. Martin clutched his cheek. "You don't get to tell me what to do! Now, clean up this mess!" The faucet was running. "Are you ok?" he asked. Martin glanced at the mirror to his left. The man had long black hair, somewhat darkish skin, and brown eyes. He was fit but wasn't one of those guys that went too far. He wore a necklace made from string with a vibrant white moon shaped stone hanging there.

"Yeah." He clutched the sink in front of him. A wave of nausea rushed over. The man held his arms. "I've got you." "Stop it! Please! I just want to sleep." Brandon pulled him close by his shirt. "You don't get to sleep unless I'm done with you!" "Get off!" Martin pushed him. "I don't need you or anyone to be a crutch!" The man threw a handful of water at his face. Martin rubbed his face. "What was that for?" "When was the last time you drank some water?" He arched a brow. "I....Uh..." "That's why you feel sick. Go ahead and drink. Sink water won't kill you." He stepped up to the sink. He cupped his hands together. He lowered himself close to the faucet. He took a couple of sips. The man switched the faucet off. "You'll feel better soon." "Thanks. My name is Martin." The man shook hands with him. "I'm Nipahem but you can call me Nipa for short." "Nipa, you helped me?" "A stranger can't save another stranger from dehydration?" Martin smiled. He crossed his arms. "That's not what I meant."

"Don't worry. From what we both just went through, it's safe to say you have trust issues." Martin bit his lip. "Sort of." "I don't want to pry but is he still around?" "How do you know it's a guy?" "Just the way you looked at me when I touched you. I saw fear." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, thanks again." He headed for the exit. "I didn't mean to cross any lines." said Nipa. Martin continued to walk without looking back. He went into his room. He shut the door. Quickly changing out of his clothes, he hid under the sheets. His chest grew heavy. He clutched his pillow close. There was no one to hold him. No one to tell him he was safe. No man or woman to fill that empty hole in him. He shut his eyes and sobbed.

Brandon was at home. The TV was on. Martin sat next to him. There was a bowl of popcorn on his lap. He grabbed the remote and switched the channel. "I was watching that." "It's a repeat. That episode doesn't matter." said Martin. "Doesn't matter?!" He placed the bowl on the coffee table. "We don't have to argue about this. I can just go back." Suddenly, Brandon stole the remote out of his hand. He hit his face with it. Martin jumped. He clutched his nose. Blood dripped from his nostrils. "What the hell?! You hit me!" Martin stormed off to the kitchen. He took a small towel. Placing it over his nose as he cleaned himself. "You know what? I'm going to head home! Don't bother calling!" Brandon yanked him forward. Martin was stunned to find him already near. "You leave or tell anyone about this and I'll hit you until you can't breath!" "That's it. I'm going to call the police." Brandon pushed him against the counter. Martin slid down. He found himself staring back at a blurry face. "Did you think I was bluffing?" "I get it! Just don't hurt me!"  
The scenery changed from the kitchen to the dining room. Martin had accidentally spilled some soda on his boyfriend's pants. He had apologized countless times. Brandon knocked his chair over. He slammed him against the wall. Martin covered his face. "Please don't! I said I was sorry!" He opened his eyes. Hoping to see a change of heart. Brandon looked unsure. "I don't know. Maybe you still haven't learned your lesson."

"No! No! Please!" He kicked around. He was tossing and turning in bed. The pillow had fallen off. He gasped awake. Sitting upright. Confused, he looked around. He immediately recognized that he was in his room. A room unlike his at home. It was still a safe space. He pushed his hair back. Sweat drenched his body. He breathed slow. Trying to calm himself down. He picked up his pillow. The alarm rang out. "Alright everybody! Get your asses up!" shouted Sergeant Williams. His tone of voice only reminded him. He quickly fixed his bed and got dressed. He opened the door to find everyone else standing upright like a statue. He followed their example. Williams walked forward and back as he talked. Martin bit his gums. Refraining himself from tearing up. He wasn't comfortable with being near him. Nipa brushed his fingers against his. Martin turned. He glanced at him. Williams glared at them. "Addison and Green! Drop and give me twenty!" Martin jumped at his yelling but threw himself on the ground. The two began their pushup countdown. "This is what happens when you don't stay still for a wake up! Everyone else can leave for breakfast. You sacks of shits will stay here until you're done!" The rest of the rookies left along with Williams.


	4. Healing All Wounds

A couple of days passed. Everyone was in an opened space. This room was built for physical training. Today, they had to fight against each other. This was another way of fighting fair while still getting ready for a possible rough brawl with no rules. In moments of danger, especially in a war, no one will care about organizing battles. There was a large blue mat on the floor. Two people had to step in. Many of them came and fought. There was some blood. Some sweat. In the end, those opponents would shake hands or hug. Others pat backs instead. Martin had been standing next to Nipa. He was the only person he ever really talked to. Nipa encouraged him at the cafeteria many times to talk. Successfully, he witness Martin chat with others but it was still a struggle to see him active unless he was being ordered to. "Martin! Nipahem! You guys are going against each other!" said Williams.

Martin was stunned. He glanced at Nipa. Alerting him that he didn't want to fight. Nipa gave a sadden look. They knew this was part of training but the thought of hurting one another was almost heart breaking. "With all due respect sir-" "Martin! Don't!" Nipa reached for his hand but Martin placed his hands behind himself. "I would prefer if I fought with someone else." "Somebody else, huh? Then you'll be fighting me." Williams threw the clipboard on the floor. The pen slid away. He stepped on the mat. Martin joined him. He slowly raised his fists. Williams pulled off his shirt. He glared. "C'mon! Fight me!" Martin took a step back. Williams punched him. Martin staggered. He clutched his cheek. "He's not going to hurt you anymore. I'll make sure of that." "I've got you." "We're your friends. If Brandon even looks at you, I'll kick his ass." said Abby. Martin faced him. A fire engulfed in his eyes.

He grit his teeth. He swung. Hitting Williams hard. He attempted to punch him again. Williams ducked. He jabbed his gut. Martin elbowed his back. The force barely did anything. He raised his knee against his face. Williams bent back. He checked his nose. Martin punched him without warning. He kicked him off his feet. He got on top of him. He repeated his punches over and over. Never stopping even when blood was dripping from his nose and mouth. "Martin! Stop it!" said Nipa. Simon's wide eyes stared. Martin froze. He jumped back. His foot hit the mat. Nipa caught him. His eyes were glued to Williams.

He was in the shower room. He stood naked under the shower head. The water rain down over him. His soaking hair covered his eyes. He pushed his hair. Leaning his head back. Steam slipped out from under the curtains. He reached for a bar of soap. "What are you doing?!" "Keep your mouth shut!" Brandon ripped his own clothes off. Stepping into the tub. "You're drunk! Get off!" Martin struggled. "Brandon! Don't do this! Don't-" His boyfriend grabbed a fistful of his hair. Martin leaned against the wall. He slid down. He curled up. Crying as he scratched he cheeks. Harder and harder until it felt like needles scraping against his skin. He raised his head at the heavy footsteps. "Hey, is everything ok?" He sniffed. "Nipa?" "Martin. Do you need a massage? A hug? I could sneak some chocolate to your room." A man had overheard their conversation. He left quickly.

Martin shook his head. He sniffed. "I don't want to move but I need...." "I get it." Nipa undressed. He stepped into the shower. Martin never looked at his direction. Nipa sat near. "I was so angry. I use to make jokes because I thought they were funny. I tried my best to fit in." He grabbed his own hair. His voice shook. "And I had a crush on this girl. Abby. I sort of got along with her. For a second, it seemed like we were going to be together. She rejected me in front of students and teachers at this one game we had. I was the mascot. People were teasing me about it." He hit his head against the wall. "Don't do that to yourself." Nipa pulled him close. He rubbed his head. "You're going to ruin those smarties in your brain." Martin swat his hand away. "You don't understand! When they kept bothering me about that day, I couldn't handle it! So I released those emails about Simon and his secret boyfriend. No one was supposed to know." He glared at himself in the small mirror from his bucket of hygienic items.

"But I was so angry. I wanted to fit in. I tried hard. I really did because I wanted friends too. I didn't have anyone before I met Simon. And I ruined his world for the long months it was that made everything so....quiet." He picked up the mirror. Nipa came into view. "I made everyone hate me but I deserved it. I did apology by paying for the ride on the ferris wheel for him and Bram." "And Simon? Did he forgive you?" Martin turned. "Yes. Yet, I don't feel like I should have been. Everybody was right. I'm a monkey's asshole." "If Simon forgave you and you took the time to actually say sorry, why do their opinions matter?" He shrugged. "The whole group accepted me. He made sure no one bullied me. Especially my first." He rubbed his wrist. "Brandon was the whole school as a human. Maybe God's punishing me for everything." Nipa inched closer. Bringing his face to his. He set the mirror aside. "You can't rely on religion to judge you. Martin, you're twenty seven. What you did in high school was left there. Simon doesn't want you to feel this way. The others don't care. They've moved on. They have family to raise, bills to pay, and jobs to keep. Isn't that why you came here?" He took his hand.

Martin looked up. The two had grown closer with each sentence. He could feel his hot breath. "I came here for a lot of reasons." "If you leave now, I can understand." "If I leave then this last apology will be worthless." "Why?" said Nipa. Martin swallowed. He bit his lip. "Because it isn't enough until I know it is." His chest grew heavy. He recalled high school. He hated having memories nowadays. He leaned his head against his. Nipa brushed a tear off. Martin grasped his hand. "Don't treat me like I'm human." "But you are." His hazel eyes met his sweet browns. For a moment, they were silent. Never moving. Nipa hesitantly closed his eyes. He slightly broke his lips apart. Martin shut his eyes at the touch of his soft puffy lips. He replied with a kiss. Their bodies collided. He was afraid to let go. Nipa didn't want to lose him.


	5. Apologies To The Party

His hands were shaking. He heard them scream. This wasn't a nightmare, he thought to himself. The blood was real.

Martin had a towel over his shoulders. His hair was a wet mess. Fully clothed, he stepped into his room. There was a note on the bed. Typed out it read, I'm Sorry. He picked up the chocolate bar from under. Nipa had nothing to be sorry for. He knew that. Someone was. Still, he barely knew anyone. None of them did anything. He sat at the edge of the bed. He unwrapped the bar. He took a bite. Dripping vanilla swam in his mouth. The chocolate mixed with vanilla reminded him of those Oreos. The ones you could never get in the same way you would think. Once, he tried to get Brandon to join the club. It was fun. For a little while. He peeked his head out. No one was near. He headed past a few rooms till he made it to the last one. Nipa was laying in bed. He opened his eyes. "Martin?" "I found this chocolate bar in my room with a note. Did you have anything to do with this?" He sat up. "No. I was with you, remember?"

The ground shook. Like a thousand times there ever was an earthquake. He breathed heavily. Looking around. "N-N-N-...."

"You were with me? But I remembered we got separated at the desert. The....The Reqils. We fired at them but somehow they got an advantage and-" "Martin, what are you talking about?" Nipa stood. He took the chocolate bar. "Don't you know that it hasn't happened yet? Or has it?" Martin took a step back. He arched a brow. "What?" Nipa broke a piece off the bar. Letting the vanilla drip over his hand as it trailed down to his sleeve. "You want me to say I love you but only when you know I can. Maybe I want to hear you say it too. So take a bite of freedom but don't forget about the rest of us." "I am alone. Don't you get that? I kissed you because..." "And maybe I love you too. Frankly, we're a team now. A company. Space Company. I guess our major couldn't resist the name." Martin shook his head. "Don't tell me we never had this conversation."

Nipa stared at the spilled vanilla. "We did but nothing like this." He grew closer. "And we did kiss under the man-made rain. I could have had sex with you. Maybe you would have enjoyed it. You realized I didn't touch you. Not the way you never wanted to be touched even though there is beauty in love making. After all these years, you still can't love someone because of him." As he walked closer, Martin found himself standing with everybody else. He was wearing heavy silver armor while holding a laser gun. It was like a combination of a sniper and machine gun with how it worked. However, it was small but big enough to be a capable weapon. A weapon in 2038. He couldn't say a proper goodbye. None of them could. Everyone just had to hope that the last goodbye, hopefully not, was enough. He had given Simon a letter. A letter that he didn't know whether or not was being read in bed with a worried Bram sitting next to him.

In a proper line, he pulled himself to move along. Entering the round squarish spaceship. Black and metallic. He never heard the tears. Or watched Bram hold Simon as he blamed himself in his mind for many things that had caused Martin's attempted suicide.

Dear Simon,  
I'm glad that you have a family. Your sister probably tries to spend her time with her nephew and niece. Wanting to be the cool aunt with the best cooking skills. She's popular these days. Her restaurant in this small city was just the beginning. I never had any of her dishes. Tell the kids that I said hi. I know won't see them again. Everyday I wanted to start smoking and drink until I pass out but everyday, I find myself staring at a knife instead without cutting the skin. I guess that's an improvement. I'm sure you're wondering why I've decided to join the IM Corps. I know you said you forgave me all those years ago. Yet, I can't help but feel like it's never enough. That nothing's ever enough. I want to show you that I'm better than the young version of me. The idiot in high school. A monkey's asshole. You were right in many ways. So this is goodbye. I'm going to let the war take me so you and your family can finally be happy. So that everyone can be happy.  
Sincerely, Monkey's Asshole

Simon lost his breathe. He held his head over his hands. The room was filled with silence. Bram stared in disbelief. He had to let him cry. He had to watch him fall apart. Martin didn't see himself anymore. He stared back at a hideous reflection. His hand reaching out to touch the scared clone. While their words full of spite had made him see the devil, his eyes really found innocent confusion.

Nipa found him in the bathroom of the ship. One of the many bathrooms here. Out of armor, almost everyone was wearing a dark blue smooth cotton one piece outfit. It had a light blue big square which outlined Martin's chest. There wasn't much for pant legs. Wearing combat boots covered most of their legs so it wasn't necessarily shorts or pants. Both? He could care less. "Martin!" He ran over. "What happened? Don't tell me you tried!" He held his hands. Checking every inch of his arms. Martin blankly stared at the broken mirror. "Everybody. The people who watched in the distance. They hated me so they wanted me dead. I'll want to be dead too but not like that." Nipa cupped his cheeks. Martin stared at him. Suddenly, he could see everything. He finally had a door. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I wasn't going to leave you. I'm being selfish. I know." "You know who is selfish? Anyone that wanted to deny those moments in your life where you did apologized."

Martin leaned his head against his chest. "I'm not sure if I can come back home." He found him. It wasn't Nipa but he was part of the company. He wasn't screaming like the others. His hands weren't reaching for his legs like a soldier he found. Staring at him for what felt like an eternity. Martin can't recall the color of roses. The petals fall like blood splatters from laser holes. He doesn't want to remember what the color red is. Nipa pulled his necklace off. He placed it over him. "It's a wolf's tooth. My great grandfather caught this tooth when he faced off a white wolf. It will help you. Guide you to hidden places that were in plain sight." Martin wrapped his arms around his neck. He kissed him. Lost in the moment, Nipa pushed him against the wall. He had no control in imagining what he really wanted. What Martin wanted too. His lips brushed over his neck. Martin pulled his collar down. Unzipping partial of his clothing from the neck to his chest. Nipa's hand dug under his uniform. But the man in front of him gripped his hand. Pushing it gently out. Martin shook his head. "I wanted to. So badly." He looked up. "Even now, I can't forget."

The company landed in Mars where civilization became as the second earth. The first earth being still presentable as living. They were sent there to protect the planet. The government expected an enemy company with the least amount as was reported. Screams of the sufferers and cries of their children said otherwise.


	6. Awake & Paralyzed

Sergeant Williams was on the ground. His head leaned against a large rock. He was struggling to stay alive. He was shot multiple times. An explosion had knocked off Martin's balance. He opened his eyes. A loud resonating beep echoed in his ears. He shut and closed his eyes. Repeating the process until he could see. Until the sound finally disappeared. He crawled over to him. "Just stay still! I can fix this!" He pulled out some gauze from the pack over his back. Williams placed a hand on his. Keeping him from trying to patch the wound up. "You need that for everybody else. Go on and run!" "I can't leave you here!" "Mart, you have to go!" Mart. A rush of realization waved over him. His eyes widen. "Brandon?" "This was the only way I could apologize."

A blue human sized figure ran over. It looked aquatic. Its face was an Atlantis blue with two large slender bumps on each cheek. Dark blue lines drew over near the eyes to part of the cheek and down to its chin. It wore a black uniform with less armor but gel like. No protective wear on its feet or hands. It did hold a machine gun like weapon that fired ball shaped lasers. Brandon grabbed him. He ran off. Holding Martin as he continued to hit sand. He never stopped until he reached a grass field. The planet was divided in its weather changes by man made machinery. Used to balance out everything. The blue figure fired multiple shots. Taking Brandon down. Martin felt the blood from his body pour over him. There was splatters of blood on his face from the gunfire. He struggled to him off. Brandon was heavy. Breathless. Not a word came out of his lips. Martin crawled forward.

A Reqil stood in front of him. He looked up. "On your feet! Now!" The alien race practiced English for this moment and others like it. Slowly, he stood. "Keep moving!" He was pushed forward by the barrel of his gun. Martin reluctantly followed his order. They reached other Reqils who were surrounding what was left of Space Company. Nipa was one of the survivors. His chest eased itself. He knew he was alive but there were still the running thoughts of making it back home. He was lead to the rest of his friends. He was walking near a woman with a blonde ponytail. She was taller than him. She had pale skin and blue eyes. He turned to her. He was almost in tears. "I'm sorry. I wish I could have done more. I should have." "You did your best."

He was gleefully drunk. He walked aimlessly till he found himself at the back of the ship where jets were. A blonde woman stood near one of the jets. She had finished the simulation which was practice for indoors without potential damage and for future battles. He had a rare smile on. "Roxy! How's it going?" He skipped over. Hopping into the jet. The aircraft was a four seater. Painted in a light red color. She sat on the pilot's front seat. She was switching many things off as she had forgotten. "You know he wants to have sex with you! When are you gonna do it?" "Just don't ever talk to me again." Venom spat from her words. He could feel pure hatred digging into his eyes and through his chest. He was ashamed. "Look, I'm sorry Roxy. If you ever need anything then I'll do it. I promise. You don't even have to talk to me."

It was a small base. Silver and round on top. Red at the edges. Citizens helplessly watched who they relied on being taken inside. The big doors automatically shut the moment they entered. Weaponless, injured in any physical or mentally possible way, and having lost people, they stood obediently. Martin took a step forward. Glaring. "You're not going to win this! The others will come for us!" "I suggest you stay with the others." The Reqil in front of him had shoved his face close. His yellow eyes stared him down. His teeth were bare. Sharp as a piranha's with a black tongue. His hungry look made Martin's legs fill with jelly. He fell to his side. A soldier caught him. "You will take him down with all of you." Big doors opened. Each step was leading to the prison room. A lower level.

The prison room was the size of a basketball court. It was an empty grey space. Bits of dry blood stained the floor. Cold but nothing life threatening. They walked inside. Nipa was tagging along. A Reqil raised his gun. He fired. Everyone turned to the shot. Martin saw who it was that fell. "Nipa!" He ran over to his side. The immediate blood pouring told him already. Nipa's glass eyes were wide. His body had no balance. Martin cried out. "You bastards!" He ran straight for the first Reqil he saw. He jumped on him. The Reqil lost his grip on the gun. Martin raised his arm. A thirst for revenge stroke the fire in his eyes. He wasn't himself. He would never be the goofball from high school. The butt of every joke. The graduated young man who wanted to get lost in his own little world because he didn't want to be a burden. He was captured by war.


	7. Clueless Endeavors

"Get him off!" Another Reqil ran over. He pulled out a long stick with a claw like form at the end. The device resonated. As if it was powering up. A swarm of electric currents hit Martin like thousands of needles penetrating skin at once. He screamed. His head leaned back. He lopped on his side. His eyes closed. "We expect common sense." said a Reqil. All of them left the room. The doors shut. "Martin!" Roxy checked him. Martin was sweating. Breathing heavily. She grabbed him. She lifted him up with what strength she could mustered. Bringing his arm over her shoulder. She held onto his wrist with her own arm around his waist. "Someone! Make a pillow! He needs water!" A woman with brunette hair in tasseled braids had pulled off her laser proof vest. Setting it right under his head. She brought a square reusable canteen to his lips. He swallowed. She damped a cloth from her pocket. Roxy placed it over his forehead.

She glanced at the woman sitting across from her. "You know him?" The brunette couldn't hold her tears. A few came. Her voice was a broken record player. Pity and realization like everybody else. "We went to the same high school. He was a tool but after what Simon said to us and the things they did to Martin. The things Brandon-!" She caught herself. "I had a right to hate Martin for a good amount of time but that was enough." Roxy caressed his cheek. "He's shivering. There's not much we can do." "We'll take turns watching. I can go first." "You don't have to." "It's the least I can do after all the crap he took." Roxy nodded. "Name's Roxy, by the way." "Leah." They shook hands. "Just wake me if you need anything." Roxy laid on the floor. Wondering if she could even sleep at all. Yet, it seemed like the war was draining her energy. Sleep was no problem.  
He recalled the time when he was training before heading to space. He remembered the spaceship. There were alcoholic beverages somewhere. He blindly promised himself that. Nipa was in the bathroom with him. He was going to finally make it happen. Get over it!, his drunk thoughts said. He wanted to. Every time he looked at Nipa, he imagined his clothes being torn off. Those soft perky lips kissing his body. Hands running everywhere until every inch was vulnerably exhausted. To hear himself moan and groan at every pounding he took. Nipa's hand gripping his hair while they kissed under the moonlight near the pier. Naked and in the dark.

Screams bounced off the invisible walls. He saw Brandon injured at the battlefield. Confessing his identity. How didn't he notice? After all those months. Slowly, Martin opened his eyes. He found himself staring back at her. "Good to have you back." "Roxy?" He pushed against the floor. He forced himself up. She held his arms. "Martin, you're pretty messed up. You shouldn't move." He saw him through the dark. "Nipa...." He stood. Roxy followed him to his body. "Seeing him like this is going to-" She reached out. He pushed her off. Glaring. He regretted his quick move when a rush of nausea overwhelmed him. He stopped to recollect himself. Roxy touched his shoulders. "Martin! Stay still. You have a fever. A nasty one." "It doesn't matter!" He pulled away. He reached Nipa. He knelt. His hand touched some of the blood. It was still fresh but sticky.

He stared at his hand. Where is it? Suddenly, he clutched the necklace Nipa had given him. "You gave this to me because you thought I needed it." He squeezed until the tip of the wolf's tooth cut through skin. "Without you, this necklace is just.....a memory." He rubbed his eyes. Some of the blood stained his face. Nipa's eyes were still opened. Martin was shaking. His blood boiled. He grit his teeth. He screamed. He ripped off the necklace and ran to the doors. The screaming never stopped. His fists hit the doors. Over and over. Loud as can be. The wolf's tooth made scratches on the surface. The doors opened. He ran past the Reqil who reached for his taser. Quickly, he jumped on his back. With one arm against his neck, he brought his other fist to that very spot. He jabbed into him. Using the wolf's tooth as a small weapon. Blue blood dripped from the large wide cut.  
Blue blood splattered on his face. The Reqil fell over but that didn't stop him from cutting more. Soon, his head was off. Martin took the weirdly shaped baton from the body's weapons' holder. He stabbed the baton into his head. He grabbed the laser machine gun and held the new head bleeding staff in the other. The others ran out of the prison room. Roxy took the taser. Everyone else fought with bare hands. Using whatever fast planning they could think of, most were able to find themselves a weapon. Two died in the process of escaping. It lead down to five survivors. One of the soldiers stood at the panel which was in a stand in room like a toll before the passage to the other side of the world. He pushed a button which opened a door. "C'mon!" said Martin.

None of them knew where they were heading but their trust was led to him. Following him had them finding a garage full of ships. "Group into twos! Stay together and find an aircraft!" Two men went for a ship. Leah and Roxy jumped into a another one but there was enough room for one more person. Martin gave them the gun. "Hop in!" said Leah. "You guys go on ahead! I've got to get Nipa!" He ran to the opened doorway. "Damn it, Martin! He's dead!" said Roxy. "Just go! I'll catch up!" With the baton in hand, he went back to the prison room. A disgusting scent rose. The heat hit him. Nipa was burning. "No!" There was a quick humming sound. Martin clutched his side. He keeled over. He opened his palm to find his own blood.

A surviving wounded Reqil loomed near.


	8. Cry Of The Wolf

He stared him down. Smiling triumphantly. "When I shot your friend, I heard you scream. I knew then that there was something more between you pesky rats. I wanted to hear you suffer so I thought a nice fire would warm the occasion." Martin's eyes only saw the flames. He rolled out of the gun's way. He picked himself up. He swung the baton. The Reqil leaned back. He fired. Martin ran around. He brought the baton down. The Reqil let his weapon go. He caught the baton. He swiftly kicked him in the gut. Martin gasped. He clutched his stomach. A bit of blood left his lips. The Reqil hit him with the head of one of his own. He threw the baton aside.

"Enough of this!" He raised his fists. "Let's have a real fight!" Martin straightened his knees. He held his fists near his chest. With a loud cry, he ran straight in. The Reqil swung first. He bent down before the attempted punch could hit. He slammed his fist into his gut. He kicked him. The Reqil lost his footing. Martin flinched. His side was throbbing. He could see him coming fast. He raised his arm to stop his potential strike. He tried to catch the other fist but it was too fast. His side was hit. More blood came. The Reqil gripped a fistful of his hair. He threw him across the floor. Martin rolled over. He tried to pick himself up but could barely hang on. He dragged himself to a wall. He leaned. The Reqil raised his gun. "We were right about you humans! All of you are weak! Idiotic power driven fools!" Martin never took his eyes off him. He spit. Some blood hit his face.

Distracted by the blood, the Reqil had no time to miss his tackle. Martin reached for the gun that had fallen out of his hand. His vision was distorting. Smoke clouded his airway. He coughed. His fingertips brushed the handle of the gun. The Reqil dragged him by his legs. Roxy shot him. His head was mush. His body fell into the fire. Leah picked him up. They ran to the space ship. The other survivors had left. Leah hopped in. Roxy helped her get him in. Martin sat close. She started the engine. The roof of the garage was opened. After pushing in some buttons, the ship flew up. She turned it around and made a beeline for their mother ship. The door to it was still opened. A smaller empty ship sat near. The two soldiers ran out of Space Company's ship.

Roxy and Leah half dragged him inside. The men followed. "We have to get him in the infirmary!" One of the men pushed a button near a door at the hall. A bed fell out. He placed it vertical. Roxy laid him there. A button under the gurney made it move smoothly into the automatic sliding door which revealed the hospital like room. There were medical tools for each tray that was sitting near every available bed. His bed moved to its only available space. Everyone placed their gowns. Carefully but quickly, they put their gloves on. "Steele! I need...."

The words were drowned out by the waterfall. He stood near a river. "Hello?! Is there anyone here?!" He looked around but found no sign of life. He decided to follow the muddy path. Eventually, he stumbled across a cabin. A man was sitting in a chair with a mug in hand. As he got closer, he recognized that it was himself from high school. "You're just in time for the cookies! Come on in!" He arched a brow. "Am I dreaming?" "I'll answer any hereafter questions inside if you don't mind." Martin stepped inside the cabin. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee and a warm fire canvased the home. He was given a cup of coffee. "Please. Make yourself at home." He sat on a sofa chair near the fireplace. His younger self sat at the other chair. There was a plate of Oreos on the coffee table.

He took a sip. "Why am I here?" "That's an excellent question, isn't it? Why are we here? How do we matter?" "Don't play dumb! I want to know." His younger self placed his own drink on the table. He leaned forward with his hands clasped together. "When you were being bullied, you kept your distance from everyone because you thought deserved it. You use to draw this cabin every time you wanted to escape. The funny thing is you're not good at drawing. Even now, you aren't. But somehow you could picture every detail about this cabin and capture it." Martin bit his lip. "I use to....hurt myself. And I remember seeing my mom at the hospital. She was crying. My brother was devastated. He looked a lot worse." "You saw yourself in the mirror. Simon had to call for help. There was blood everywhere. Bloody glass." "And I heard him panic. He used those paper towels to try to stop the bleeding. I didn't see but what else is in the bathroom, you know?" His younger self smirked.

There was a knock at the door. He went to go answer it. He opened the door. Martin walked over. There was no one there. "I guess my time's up. Someone else wants to give you some life insurance." He chuckled. "That's actually funny for once." He was almost out the door. "Martin. Do us both a favor." "Yeah?" "Start cracking a joke sometimes, will ya? These days everybody needs one." He nodded. "I will." The door closed. The cabin vanished. He continued to walk on the path.


	9. Path To Nowhere

A rock had hit his head. He rubbed where it was. "What the hell?!" He turned. "Sorry about that!" A familiar face ran over. "Brandon? What are you doing here?" Brandon had been throwing rocks for some reason. He was holding a pile in his hand. He dropped them. He dusted his hands off of any dirt. "I have to talk to you. Seems like your old high school friend already did."

Rain poured like a drooling monster. A car appeared in the blink of an eye. Brandon got in the passenger side. "We should probably get out of this weather. You can drive, right?" "Sure." Martin drove the long silent road. "You've got to take the wheel. No pun intended." said Brandon. "I could have hated you but I didn't." "Why not?" Martin glanced at the rearview mirror. "You sacrificed yourself for me. You snuck a chocolate bar under my pillow. I know we didn't have time but I wanted to save you. We could have had those conversations. You would have been alive." "Maybe I didn't want to live. I think I can recall saying among many things, 'This was the only way I could apologize.' The thing is there were much safer ways. Ways that would have been good apologies. I risked my life to show you I've changed." Martin gripped the steering wheel. "I sent a letter to a best friend. It was something along those lines." Brandon leaned his elbow against the door with his head resting on his hand.

"But Simon forgave you." "It wasn't enough for me." "How long do you think it will take before you can forgive yourself?" Martin shrugged. "Well, boo fucking hoo!" "I thought you were supposed to be nice?" "Mart, sooner or later you have to realize that getting over things is supposed to happen. Frankly, it's been thirty years. Everybody's got their own life but you repeated junior year like a simulation. Do you see anyone saying shit? No. So, get your ass out of the clouds and wake up." The car stopped. "Thanks, Brandon." "Anytime." Martin stepped on the gas pedal but nothing happened. "Why did we stop?" "There's one more person who wants to meet you." They got out of the car. "Just make sure...." Brandon smirked. He shook his head. "Nah. Listen man. You don't need any advice from me. Hope you get back to earth safely." Martin watched him fade. 

"Thanks, Brandon."

The car disappeared. He looked at the path. "I wonder who's out there?" A figure came into view at the top of the hill. He squinted. At the sight of the person, his eyes widen. He ran up the hill. "Nipa!" He threw himself at him. Nipa stumbled back. He hugged him. "Slow down, Martin." He broke the embrace. "I saw you die! I can't be calm about anything!" Tears welled up in Martin's eyes. A few tears trickled down. Nipa brushed a tear off. He caressed his cheek. "Yes, you can. We've all seen death. So, go ahead and cry. It's ok to but you have to stay tough. Stick around for your friends and everyone else. The others are counting on you." Martin touched his hand. "I don't want you to leave. We barely had a chance to be together. To go out and see the stars. Watch a movie. Make mistakes." He kept his grip. "All I wanted was a family." He swallowed. It took him a moment to utter the rest.

"With you." Nipa smiled. "I love you but you have to move on. Not today. Not a week after. Sooner or later, you have to forget about me so you can live." Martin opened his mouth. He pursed his lips then held out his hand. "Let's take a walk." Nipa took his hand. They let their feet guide them to wherever place there was. "I'm not going to forget about you but you are right about one thing. I won't let it eat me up. I'll try my best. For you. For Simon." Nipa stopped. He held his chin. "For yourself, Martie. For yourself..." He inched closer. He rubbed his finger against his lips. Martin parted his lips. He closed his eyes. He held his arms. Nipa leaned in. They kissed.

Martin opened his eyes. Leah was sitting near his bedside. "Where am I?" "You're in the Infirmary. Me and Roxy got you here just in time." "Oh. Thank you. What's your name?" She bit her lip. She smiled. "My name isn't important. I just came here to check on your vital signs." She stood. "I'll let you relax." He reached for her hand. She turned. "Your name does matter. Mine's Martin." His face lit up the whole room. "So, what's yours?" Leah bursts into tears. She threw herself on him. Holding him tight. "Leah! I'm Leah! And I'm so sorry for everything." He rubbed her back. "You have nothing to be sorry for." The hug broke. "Leah, you didn't do anything wrong. And to be honest, that was ten years ago. We were idiots back then. Me especially. But not really. Not anymore. Look at us. We're on a freaking space ship! Part of the IM Corps! Can you imagine the crazy stories we're going to tell our families and friends when we get back home?"

Leah chuckled. "Yeah. There's a ton of embarrassing stuff I can definitely tell." She sat. "Got anything juicy?" Martin took a moment. "Well, there was this one time...."  
On a new team and a new ship, Martin was sitting near a console. The others had to be separated. A major figured that with their luck, they might be the wings that each of the companies they're now in would need. Everyone quickly exchanged phone numbers before their trips. Martin was sitting alone. He read over the written note on the cigarette pack. 'Two years without smoking' He opened the pack. He heard the door open. "Sergeant Addison? You have some mail. It's from a Simon Greenfield." "Bring it over here." The soldier followed his instruction. He hand him the package. "Spaceman, give me a lighter. I smell the ashes on you." "Sir, I'm trying to quit. I wouldn't recommend-" "That's an order." His tone was firm. His voice had been slightly raised. "Ok Sergeant." He pulled out his lighter. Martin took it. "I'll give it back to you later. You're relieved." "Thank you, sir." He left the room. Martin hesitated. He set the lighter and pack aside.

He opened the package. There was a Walkman and a tape. Some earphones were attached. He placed the tape inside. He brought the earphones in his ears. He pushed the play button. "Hey Martin. You're probably wondering why this old piece of junk is still in this futuristic year. Let's just say I got an idea from a friend called Baby. Yeah, I know. That movie is old too. Either way, it's cool. Bram never shuts up about it." "I heard that!" Simon laughed. "I'm trying to record!" "Ok but we're watching it again!" "Sure thing!" "Anyway, I wanted to give you this tape mix. I figured all the songs would bring you back to high school. I know you don't want to remember all those ugly things that happened or the crap I said to you. But just picture the wholesome moments we had together. You, me, Bram, and everyone else. So sit back and relax. Or whatever you were doing before just keep doing it while you listen." "Simon!" "I've got to go. Bye Tintin!"

Martin smirked. "Don't call me that." He placed the cigarette between his lips. At the first few notes of the song, he stopped. 'Strawberries & Cigarettes' by Troye Sivan. He knew that song anywhere. It was one of Simon's favorites. Simon was right. Those high school memories came back like a film. Clear and unforgettable. Nipa's smile came into view. Those moments they had alone. Those brief seconds together. "Sooner or later, you have to forget about me so you can live." He let the cigarette fall. He dropped the lighter. He looked out the window. Seeing thousands of star shimmer in the dark. "Thank you....for everything."


	10. Epilogue

Martin drove at Simon's place. His brother sat next to him. "I was going to visit him anyway. Why did you want to visit?" "A soldier's brother can't visit one of his best friends?" "That's not what I meant." Carter chuckled. "Don't worry, Martin. I'm not mad. Just do a favor for me." "Sure. What?" He pulled out a scarf. "Would you mind being blindfolded?" "For what? A kidnapping?" "Just trust me. I'm your big brother. Kidnapping is only the second thing on my to do list." Martin smiled. He shook his head. "Whatever man. Go ahead and blind me." Carter tied the scarf over his eyes. "Watch your step." He guide him out of the car. They reached the back of the house.

He untied the scarf. "Surprise!" ,said everyone. Martin was taken aback. All of his friends were near a huge table filled with bottles of sauces, hot dog buns, a salad, chips and dip, drinks, and some hot dogs. There was a grill. "Roxy?" He ran over to her. "How did you get here?" "How do you think? I have Leah's phone number." Everybody gave him a hug. He had a few words with them. He walked over to Simon who gave him a beer bottle. "Let's talk somewhere else." "Sure." said Simon. They head to the porch. There was a wooden bench hanging by some hooks. "What did you want to talk about?" "There's a lot that I want to tell you but I can't. At least not right now." He took a sip. The bitter taste of beer swirled in his mouth. He savored the flavor and swallowed. "You could always come over whenever you need to talk. I know you could just text but we haven't seen you in a while." "I'd like that. Maybe on my days off."

Simon read his face. "What did you want to tell me?" Martin tapped his nails against the bottle. He stared down. He stopped tapping. Realizing how irritating the noise was. "When we were just trainees, I met this guy called Nipahem. He helped get me out of my shell. We got close. Really close. At Mars, when the Reqils attacked us, they killed him without hesitation." He soak up the tears with his sleeve. "I lost him." "I think I understand. I was in a car accident. They had to take me to the hospital. During the accident, all I could think about was leaving Bram and the kids. Friends came to mind. You were one of them." "You were in a car accident? Why didn't you tell me?" "Telling you something like that when you've already got enough on your plate?" said Simon. "It would have made things worse for you. From what you've just told me, it seems like I was right." He wrapped an arm around him. "But I'm glad you told me about this." He brought him in for a long emotional hug. "Uncle Tintin!" Emily ran over. Martin glanced at him. Simon smiled.

Martin met her halfway on the stone path. He caught her. "Hey Emily!" He lifted her in the air. He spun her around. She stretched her arms out. Imagining that she could fly. He held her close. "Tintin!" said a boy. He grabbed a fistful of his pant with his head against his leg. Martin pat his head. He smiled. "Hey kid!" He knelt. Emily jumped out of his arms. "It's great to finally meet you two." "Martin, this is Emily and that's Jacob." "Daddy says you like magic. I have my own magic kit!" said Emily. "I use to get into card tricks and stuff. But I'm sure you're a better magician than me. I'm guessing you want to show me some cool tricks?" "Can I? Please, daddy?" Simon's smile grew. "Of course. Don't forget that Jacob might want to show off his stand up comedy routine." "So, you like to make jokes?" said Martin. "Yeah! I make the best ones!" "Well, let's go have some fun." "Yay!" ,said both. They headed inside.

"Wait a minute guys." They turned. Simon pulled out his phone. "Say cheese!" Martin knelt. He brought her close with Jacob standing next to her. "Cheese!" The camera flashed. They went in the house. Bram gave him a quick kiss. "Didn't notice you were there." "How's Martin doing with the kids?" He crossed his arms. "A lot better than I expected." "Great! Maybe we can get him as a babysitter." "One step at a time, Bram. One step at a time."


End file.
